Great, Great, Great, Great, Aunt Alice
by Princess of Niight
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is a story i suddenly came up with. Alice is looking for her family after she found out that her sister and her neice were still alive in her home town.
1. Great X4 Aunt Alice

**I wrote this after reading Alice's bio on Wikipedia and finding out that her sister Cynthia had a daughter who was still alive. I thought it would be funny if she was related to Bella in some way. This is only a one shot. If you like it I will maybe post a reply to it or a sequel. Reviews are wanted!**

* * *

Great, Great, Great, Great, Aunt Alice!

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella asked me. I was sitting on the computer in my room looking up some information. It had been 4 years since I had found out more about my past and two since Bella had been changed. We had grown much closer since she was changed. It was weird.

The day that Bella finished her change I felt something weird happen between us. I had never told anyone. They would have thought that it was just because we were good friends.

For a week I have been doing research non stop. The first day I only left to go hunt but after the second day when Rosalie asked if I wanted to go shopping and I said no everyone started to worry. I have only left the computer to hunt, shower or change clothes.

I hear everything they are saying like "Alice is freaking me out." or "I asked her if she wanted to go shopping and she said no." That one hurt a little but she asked me when I finally started to get somewhere. Bella never asks me to go shopping. I think I hurt Jasper's feelings when I denied him a kiss but…

"Searching something. Please go away!" I said. I was searching up my family. Since Bella could finally live with humans I wanted to find out where Crystal lived and where her children moved. Maybe with out them knowing we could move to that town and I can meet my great or great, great nieces or nephews.

"Alice, you're scaring everyone. Jasper is very lonely and I miss it when you give me a make over. We must be very desperate for me to want a make over." She said. "Alice unless you are shopping, and you have never shopped on line this long from what I've heard, you would never use a computer."

"Bella, you are one very annoying vampire. I am almost finished."

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Bella, I don't need help. Please just go."

"Alice if you are searching something on the computer I can help you. You do remember the time when I searched up vampires and put two and two together?"

"I forgot about that. Fine! You can help but you can't tell anyone."

"Ok Alice." She ran out of the room and came back in a minute with a chair. I could hear Esme and Edward yelling at Bella and asking her why she took a chair. They loved to yell at her because she used her new powers too much.

"I'll bring it back when I'm done." She said. "Alice, what are you looking at?"

"I'm searching up Cynthia Brandon. All I know is that she lived in Biloxi Mississippi until she died in 1990. She had three children Alice Marie Brandon Gardner, Samuel Joshua Brandon Gardner and Carol Irean Brandon Gardner. Alice still lives there but Samuel moved to Oregon and Carol died when she was two."

"Alice!" She almost went to loud. I was glad that she had finally learned volume control. That was one of her worst problems besides the blood lust and the strength and speed control problem. She finally started getting control after a year.

"What?" I whispered so only she could hear.

"You are missing two key facts. One Alice still lives in Biloxi Mississippi and Samuel may still be alive in Oregon." I was so slow when it was not about shopping. Oregon is so close to Forks. "Move over and I will look up more info. Who do you want me to look up?"

"We should do both just in case one does not go anywhere." We spent the rest of the day searching up information. At 12 o'clock Edward walked in. I looked over at Bella. She was in the same state as I used to be in when I was the one looking up info.

_Edward. She is looking up stuff for me. She probably won't want to talk to you._ I thought. He nodded his head then said. "Bella, come on. Time to come up stairs."

Bella and Edward always spend the night together in their room. I don't know what they do but I do know that I once saw them having sex but another time I saw them lying together talking all night, Edward holding her. I think they did something like that when she was human.

"Not now honey," she said. "I'm busy."

"Bella," He moaned into her ear. He had walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. It was almost grossing me out but I love how romantic he was to her and how good they are together.

"Edward, I don't care how sexy you make your voice. I am not going with you and I will not turn around so you can dazzle me to come with you. I'm helping her. Please leave." She was holding threw with what she said. Normally she was putting in Edwards hand but tonight she was standing up for herself.

"Bella, I'm going to be lonely all night without you."

"Edward, if you stop bugging me I'll finish faster. Go hand out with jasper. He's probably lonely." Edward finally left us. Three hours latter Bella looked up from the computer.

"I found 7 Gardners who live in Oregon and 3 in Biloxi." She pulled up the page for Biloxi. "Alice had three children but they died with her husband in a car crash when they were young. She has lived in seclusion since then only talking to her nurse now or then whoever came by to visit. She is 79. I don't think you are looking for her. She has depression."

It was so sad how most of my family was dead. It was horrible. Bella looked at me. I felt like if I was human there would be to puddles of tears by me. "Go on."

I said.

She pulled up the pages on the Gardners in Oregon. "Only one is named Samuel. He married soon after moving there and had three children. I think the number three is popular in your family. He died of cancer when his oldest was 16 and his wife soon after. It doesn't mention their names though. There is no city so that will make it harder." I was so happy that she had gotten me this far. I has searched a week to find what I did but she searched for a few hours and had found so much.

"I found it. Samuel had three children like I said. Sarah, Kimberly and Catherine. They lived in Portland. Sarah moved to Forks after her mother's death where she met Daniel Swan. He had one Child named Charles. Bothe Daniel and Sarah passed away soon after Charles was married. It does not say why but I don't think your looking for them. Kimberly is still in Portland with and Catherine died last year after her great niece died. She never had any children but she was very close with Kimberly's children. I can't find anything else. Sorry Alice."

I scanned the information. She must have missed something. She did not say when Kim or Cat died or about their children. There was also no information on Charles. Why did my family have to die young? I though.

I went through the information again. I drew a family chart on a piece of paper. The last person who I knew who was alive sounded familiar. "Bella, we must have gone to school with Charles's kids."

"Alice, I wouldn't have thought of that." She did the search. I had forgotten that Bella had barely any memories of her human life like me. Edward made us swear not to tell her anything about her human life. I don't know why. She didn't even know her human name. She thought she was Bella Mason Cullen.

"One person went to school us who has the same last name and a father named Charles." We had to tell her some stuff like how she met Edward but not much else. "Her name was Isabella Swan. It doesn't say anything else about her."

OH MY GOD!! I'm related to Bella. Very distantly of course but related to her none the less. I'm her great, great, great, great aunt. This is so cool. Maybe this was the connection I had felt. Most people didn't have family members become vampires. This would be interesting and so cool. I was about to start jumping up and down and becoming extremely hyper when I thought to myself.

HOW CAN I TELL THIS TO BELLA WITHOUT GOING AGAINST EDWARD? I had an idea. "Thank you so much for your help. I guess we'll never find anyone. It's almost morning. I'm going to have a shower after I talk to Edward. Why don't you go help mom in the green house? She's going to go there soon."

"Ok. I'm sorry we couldn't find help you find anything Alice. I wish I new more about my life. T was so sad how you guys met me." We had told her that she was living in the foster program out of the hospital. We met her at school were Edward fell in love with her. She got into a car accident without Edward and he had to change her. It was a nice story but not the truth. "Alice, why do you need Edward?"

"He asked for my help. I'm not going to tell you because it will ruin your surprise. Without her knowledge of her human life she loved surprises and us spending money on her as long as she didn't have to come.

"Ok. Bye Alice." After she left I screamed in my head _EWARD. GET DOWN HERE NOW!!_ He was here almost a second latter.

"Alice what's wrong?" he looked really scared.

"Nothing I just needed you."

"You screamed my name. Where's Bella?"

"Out working with Esme. We have a problem."

"Tell me what it is."

"So I have been searching for Cynthia's relatives so I could meet them. After a week I couldn't find anything so she helped me look. We found out that most of my relatives are dead. Most lines ended before anyone could be alive now. Most family members are too old for me to talk to with out having to make up a story. One family member is our age though."

"Alice, why would I care? If one member is our age than go and meet him or her. You should really be talking to Jasper about this." He got up to leave.

"Cynthia Brandon had three children. Samuel moved to Portland. The other two, Alice and Carol, their lines died off so we search up Samuel. Kimberly and Catherine's lines also died out." Edward turned to look at me.

"Sarah is the only member of the original family left. She moved to forks. I think we would know if a Gardner still lived there but she took her husbands name. They only had one son. They died a year after he got divorced. They never had a chance to meet their granddaughter. The father would be too old to meet but the daughter would be about 21 years old."

"Alice, you probably met her at school. If you go into town you can probably meet her. Why should I care?" He had sat down on the bed by now.

"Edward their granddaughter died two years ago when she was almost 19. She died in a car crash." He was very slow. I had given him many hints but he didn't understand.

"I thought you said that one of them was alive." So very, very slow.

"Edward you are a very slow vampire. Daniel swan had a Son named Charlie who had a daughter named Isabella Marie Swan. Do I need to draw you a map?" I whispered into his ear so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"WHAT!!" he yelled. Everyone ran to the door. I new this would happen if I told him directly so I tried to tell him gently but…

"Edward, I think Alice can hear you fine if you don't yell." Carlisle said.

"I heard you and I was deep in the forest!" Emmett said.

"Edward, What's wrong?" Bella said coming up to her husband and putting a hand on his arm. It was amazing how she could just put her hand on him and he would instantly calm down.

_Edward, I was trying to tell you in a way that you would not over react like you just did. You don't want us telling Bella about her life. I wanted to know if we could so I could tell her that I was her great, great, great, great aunt. You always blow things out of proportions. I think we can…_ I hate when I get visions. I get this vacant look on my face.

I saw Bella and I talking about her life and that everything would be fine. Edward was in the room looking at us. Bella jumped into my arms. I finished the vision. It was very cryptic. I don't know what we are talking about or when it was but I new that Bella was still alive with no harm done.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked coming up to me. Oh, my husband is so loving. I gave him a hug and said,

"Nothing honey. It was just a cat stuck in a tree. The girl was crying so Charlie went to the house and helped her. It was kind of stupid." I showed Edward the vision and told him that everything would be ok before asking the question again. He gave me a slight nod.

"Are you two having another silent conversation?" Emmett asked. I didn't think Emmett paid attention to anything.

"No." I said.

"I thought Charlie was a police officer. Isn't it the fire departments job to get cats out of trees and why would you see that?" Carlisle asked.

"Who's Charlie?" Bella asked. Everyone turned to look at Edward.

"Guys can you give Alice, Bella and I a second?" he said. Everyone nodded and then left.

"Bella sit down." She did just that. "Charlie is the police chief in town. He married a woman named Renee and they had a daughter but soon got divorced…" he told her the whole story at the end he said. "That is all I have known about you until just now when Alice told me she was your great, great, great, great aunt." Bella looked from Edward to me.

"Edward, I am so glad that you have been honest with me but I've known this all along. I heard you mention Charlie and how you didn't want me to know about my human past so I pretended I didn't know what happened. I thought you would have cracked sooner though." She gave him a very passionate kiss. When they were done she said:

"I forgive you Edward." She let him go and turned to me. "Alice don't expect me to start calling you aunt Alice."

I got up and gave her a hug and sat down beside her. "Bella you will always be first and for most my sister and best friend. Being my niece doesn't matter. It only means that you now have to accept my gifts and anything thing I tell you etc."

I ran down the stair and looked up the stairs. "Bella come down here this instance." I yelled at her. I so loved being her aunt and getting to force her to do stuff. I didn't realize that anyone else was in here until they all looked at me. "When she gets her bum down here I'll explain it. Bella!" I waited for her to come down.

They sat down on the sofa and I said, "Bella do you want to tell them or should I?"

"You can do it. You're going to have more benefit from the situation. All I'm going to have is torchure." I sat down beside Jasper and grabbed his hands.

"I decided to look up my family. I know that Cynthia had some family so I followed my roots all the way to my great, great, great, great niece. I just found out who she is and it is really cool. Her name is Isabella Swan." I proceeded to tell them everything. In the end everything worked out great and everyone accepted everything until I turned to jasper to say:

"Jasper you know what this means right?" I asked him.

"Not really."

"You are my husband which means that your family is my family and my family is your family."

"So?" Jasper asked me. My husband sometimes is so clueless. I'd soon have to draw him a map to the answer just like Edward.

"Jasper it isn't that hard to understand Jasper." Rosalie said. "If you and Alice are married and she is Bella's great, great, great, great aunt that means that you are Bella's great, great, great, great, uncle."

"What!" he screamed. We all started laughing at him. Today had been a very good day. I had found family and I had even been able to tell everyone about it.


	2. Hey Guys

Hey Guys,

I've decided to start writing again so I am going to be editing and revising and just writing so I hope to have a new chapter of this story by the end of May (as I have a lot of stories) or to have two chapters edited and reposted to make up for the lack of a new chapter. Please be patient with me as I am in university and will have exams to study for.

Thanks so much for the consideration.

PrincessofNiight2014


End file.
